Amethyst Goes to Private School (Rewritten Version)
by Amethystfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst must go to private school there she meets an interesting girl.What else could happen find out this is a trilogy story line. And this is the more official version.
1. Chapter 1

The News

We're Starting In The Narrator's POV

We zoom into Mr. Eliot's Classroom to see him finishing up his lecture. "And that's why we must be happy all the time and.-" Mr. Eliot began to say, when Mrs. Bitters walked in to the room. "Sorry to distrub your pointless lesson but, I need to give you this." Mrs. Bitters told Mr. Eliot and handed him a letter.

Then Mr. Eliot read the letter very carfully. "Humm, Well this is exciting news! Amethyst?" Mr. Eliot said excitedly. "Yes Mr. Eliote?" Amethyst asked Mr. Eliot curiously. "Please come with me." Mr. Eliot instructed to Amethyst.

"Okay I'm coming." Amethyst replied as she made her way over to him. "Well Amethyst after today you will be going to a private school in Mesa, Arizona." Mr. Eliot told Amethyst excitedly. "WHAT but, my family's here. Will they be coming?" Amethyst asked with sadness on her face. "No, I'm afraid not and the reason is because your grades are always high so, it's time for a higher level of education on the human culture!" Mr. Eliot said sadly and with him whispering that last fact. "Wow really? But I'll miss my family so much." Amethyst said in surpries and sadness. "I know but, there is one more thing-." Mr. Eliot began to say before he was intrrupted by Amethyst's necklace, which just started beeping. "Oh no, I've got to get home so I propperly cross the threshold!" Amethyst said in a hastily said whisper. "Well I'll come by and tell you after the eight hours are over okay?" Mr. Eliot suggested. "Okay bye."  
Amethsyt said and then used her super speed to get back to the base as soon as possible.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

After the eight hours were over, I went to the main computer room and asked the computer to call the Wisest. "Greetings my Wisest, I Crossed the threshold."Alright let's see what new powers you have." The Wisest told me and then I put my hand on the scanner. "Well, you can turn into any race without a disguise watch." The Wisest explained to me and I thought that was the best one yet! "Yes finally!" I said out of the relief that it came with.

"And you have portal powers however, if someone outside of you opens a portal and you're in it and it closes you won't be able to get back by trying to reopen it yourself." The Wisest told me very seriously. "Cool and I'll remember that, I promise, well Princess Amethyst signing off!" I said reassuringly and then, I ran up to Dad who was in the living room. "Hey Dad, guess what new powers I have!" I said to Dad happily. "What are they Amethyst?" Dad asked me curiously. "Shapeshifting and portal powers!" I told Dad excitedly. "Amazing, computer bring me the book of Utopian and Mix powers!" Dad exclaimed to both me and our computer. "Yes sir." The Computer replied. Then he looked through the book until he found the right page.

"Ahh Here we are, Okay to use your shapeshifting powers, just think about what yOou want to be and it will happen." Dad read aloud to me. "Okay Dad, I got it." I confirmed in understandment. "And to use your portal powers, just think about where you want to go and then aim at the wall or just in fornt of you like you're about to shoot your hand beams." Dad explained happily. "Okay I got it Dad, and." I started to say before we heard someone knocking on our door.

I was already walking to the door. "Oh, I'll get it Dad." I told Dad right before I opened the door. "Oh hello Master Hoo-Lan!" I said happily as I allowed him to come inside.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked curiously. "Well the this is about the students at the private school aren't as niaeve as the humans here and have a stronger hostility about things they don't understand so, you'll nehed a lot more convincing disguise than, your current one." Master Hoo-lan explained carefully and seriously to me. "Well alright well I just got shapeshifting powers so I'll be safe, so when do I leave?" I asked Master Hoo-lan nervously. "Your private jet will take of at 9:00 tonight so, take this time to say goodbye and pack up what you'll need." Master Hoo-lan explained to me carefully. I couldn't hold it in anymore and allowed tears to fall from my face. "Um Okay Master Hoo-lan." I replied sadly.

Then Master Hoo-lan put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not forever." Master Hoo-lan told me as to cheer me up. I nodded with a small smile and then I hugged Master Hoo-lan goodbye and got to packing. Then I called all our friends to meet us at the airport.

Now we're at the flight gate walked up to my friends. "I can't believe this is goodbye already!" Dad said as we walked. "Don't worry Zim, I'll get to come visit." I reassured Dad with an uplifting smile as I looked up at him. "I know that and...oh, just plesase stay safe and be extra, extra careful, if anything happend to you I wouldn't be sure what I'd do?" Dad told me tearfully rampling on. "Don't worry Zim, I'll be fine, I promise." I told Dad to comfort and reassure him.

Then I turned to Shadow as tears poured down my face harshly. "We love you so much Amethyst." Shadow said as we walked even closer to each other. "I love you too Shadow!" I exclaimed tearfully. Then I leaned in and kissed Shadow passionately and Shadow did the same back. "Can you all cover me because I better shapeshift now?" I asked of my loved ones kindly.

Then they formed a circle around me so no one could ever possibly see me as I shapeshifted into an actual human form. Now I have baige skin, blue human eyes, human ears, and a nose. "Wow you look like a real human!" Shadow exclaimed as quietly as possible. "I know right, well goodbye everyone I'll miss you all so much but, I'll be back to visit before we know it!" I said lovingly right before we gave each other one last group hug. Then I went into the private jet.

Once I was in my seat and seatbelted in, I started to quietly say all my thoughts out loud. "Oh I am so scared of being thrown into a science lab. And that being that far away from my loved ones if that were to happen would make it feel even more hopeless and make me feel even more trapped. And just in geneal being this far away from them is going to be unbearable!" I said to myself with sorrow.

Several Hours Later, the private jet landed in the Phenix airport. Then, I walked out of the jet to see a suited man standing next to his car looking as if he was waiting for me. So I walked up to him. "Welcome Amethyst, before we get started would you like a roommate?" The Suited Man asked me. "No thank you."  
I replied for I knew my best bet to hide my true appirance was to have a room to myself.

"Well then hop into the car and yes, your lougage is already in the trunk." The Suited Man said casually and so, I got into the back seat. Then The Suited Man drove us to the dorms of the private school. "Well this is your dorm room." The Suited Man as we entered my dorm and it was amazing!

"Wow it's so big." I said and that's all I could say about it. "Well Classes start tomorrow, but before that is your uniform fitting, which start at 9:00 am so, don't be late." The Suited Man informed me. "Will do sir." I said seriously in response. However after a couple hours of sobbing later, I was finally able to calm down a little. "Oh, I miss them so much already, how am I gonna get through this?!" I cried to myself however, I then fell asleep.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 1

We're Starting in Amethyst's POV

I was sleeping deeply thankfully, when I herd someone knocking on my door. "Hey new girl, you better hurry up and get up and ready, if you don't want to be late for your fitting." A female voice said as she continued to knock on my door. So I jumped out of my bed, put my Irken uniform on, and finally changed into my human form. Then I rushed out of my dorm and to where I would be fitted with my school uniform. When I arrived, I saw a man who looked like he was in his mid 20s. So I walked up to him.

Then he looked down to me. "Oh good, you made it, you can call me Derick, now let's get Started." Derick said kindly. Then he gave me multiple uniform sizes and led me to the dressing room. After ten minutes of trying on different sizes of the school uniform, I found the size that fit me perfectly.

So then, I walked out of the dressing room to let Derick see me. "Oh that's perfcet Amethyst." Derick complemented happily as I got a better look at myself in the mirrors. "Thanks Derick, it was nice to meet you by the way." I said kindly, for this human was so nice. "It was nice to meet you too Amethyst well,  
you better get to your first class." Derick said in reply and so I nodded and made my way to the first of my morning classes.

At lunch time after I got my lunch, I saw a girl sitting all by herself. She had brown hair, hazil eyes, and baige skin. "Um excuse me, can I sit with you,  
that is, if it's alright with you?" I asked as I walked over to her. "Sure go ahead and sit." The Girl said with a very friendly smile on her face. So after I sat down, I quickly and making sure I did it completely unnoticed, put the special powder on my lunch so that, I wouldn't have an allergic reaction that, wasn't normal to anyone here and, let alone in front of them.

Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice it. "Thanks, my name is Amethyst so, what's yours?" I asked after I put the powder away. "I'm Shelby." Shelby said confedently. "It's nice to meet you Shelby." I said grateful to have made a friend on the first day.

"It's a fantastic honor to meet you too Amethsyt!" Shelby exclaimed exactly like, a fan girl! "Really that's great but, what exactly make it such a huge honor for you?" I asked her for I was both shocked but, yet also, pleasently surprised. Then what she did next totally caught me off guard, she leaned in close to me to obviously whisper something into my ear. "I know who you really are and I'm your biggest fan." Shelby whispered in my ear vary carefully and that got me a little nervous. I mean, what would she do knowing what I truly was and how was it even possible?!

So I took a deep breath and looked at Shelby nervously but serisously as well. "R-Really, you won't tell anyone will you?" I asked Shelby shakily. "Of course not, you're special, I would never put you in harm's way." Shelby said very reassuringly in reply, and that made me feel so much better. "Cool thanks Shelby you are a great friend." I told Shelby with full gradititude.

"You're welcome Amethyst, so what brings you to private school?" Shelby asked me with full interest. "Well, I was at the top of the class at my previous as well as public school so, they believed that I needed a challenge." I told Shelby happily. "Cool, well I came here for freedom to sing and be myself!" Shelby explained her reasons for being here which, I thought we interesting to say the least. "You sing?!" I asked full of excitement to have another friend who obviously loves to sing just as much as I do, if not more! "Yep maybe I'll sing for sometime." Shelby replied and offerd me happily. "I'd love to hear your singing voice! So, how could you possibly know my true identity?" I said in full agreement and curiosity.

Then Shelby leaned in my ear again. "It's going to be a long explaination so I'll have to tell you in your dorm." Shelby said to me seriously. "Okay I'd love for you to come visit me in my dorm, and I'm a patiant girl." I told Shelby more than, willingly. "Great so, how was class?" Shelby asked as we went into more of a casual conversation.

"Not too bad however, I miss everyone back at home like crazy." I admitted with a little sadness. "I'm sorry to hear that, but hey Spring Break is just around the corner." Shelby told me with sympathy and reassurance. "Wow that's great but, I guess it's not too fun to though huh?" I said with a whole new excitement and carefully. "Well, I always go to someone else's place for the breaks." Shelby explained positively.

Then I came up with a great idea! "Oh really, well if you don't already have plans you can come with me if you want." I offerd hopfully. "I'm free and I'd love too!" Shelby said extra happily.

We're Now In Narrator's POV

Later that Night, We see Amethyst in her dorm when she herd someone knocking on her door. Amethyst sees that it's Shelby who has just arrived. "Hey Shelby,  
come on in, and welcome to my dorm!" Amethyst said as she allowed Shelby to enter the dorm. Then She and Shelby sit on Amethyst's bed.

We're Now In Shelby's POV

When I entered Amethyst's dorm it was so big and fancy! "So Shelby, will you please spill the beans?" Amethyst asked me already getting to the point.  
"Well it's called the tooniverse theroy, and your known as fanfiction, a DeviantArt, and a YouTube channel that does audio drama of those fanfictions using DeviantArt as the visuals." I explained as best as I could. "Wow that's cool." Amethyst said in reaction. And man was the look on her face priceless.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yep, I've read all of he fanfictions, and follow the deviantArt and subscribed to the Youtube Channel." I said to explain further. "Wow who are those 3 because they are amazingly deadacaated." Amethyst asked me happily. "Well actually, it's just one girl, known as Amethyst271 and invaderzimfannumber1 also, anybody else are voice actors/actressess." I explained in reply.

"Impressive!" Was all Amethyst could say after hearing that. "Well, we better get some rest." I advised tiredly. "Alright then, goodnight Shelby, I'll see you tomorrow." Amethyst replied in agreement. "Goodnight Amethyst and see you then." I said back as I walked out of her dorm.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Meanwhile at Zim's Base, Zim was on the couch with Kierra sadly. "Oh I can't believe they sent her away!" Zim exclaimed sadly with tears pouring out of his red eyes. "Me too Zim." Kierra said in agreement. "What makes it even worse is that the people there are extremely more hostile when it comes to aliens!"  
Zim cried as his fears that came thanks to that fact, sky rocket!

"That's why I'm so concerned too with her being all alone there and us being thousands of miles away!" Kierra cried fearfully. Then, there was a knock at the front door. "Come in." Zim called out to whoever was at the door.

Then Shadow opened the door and came in. "Hey Zim uh, are you doing okay?" Shadow said as walked over to the couch. "NO! I'm jsut so worried." Zim told Shadow very sorrowfully. "Look I have great news!" Shadow said hoping it would get Zim's full attention and it did. "Really what is it?" Zim asked Shadow full of curiousity. "I have convinced them to let me go so, I'll keep an eye on her for you and be a look out for her." Shadow said happily. "Alright then,  
Shadow that's brilliant just be careful." Zim said as was pearking up. "Don't worry I will." Shadow replied reassuringly.

Later back at Shadow's and Rachel's base, Shadow has just finished explaining his plan to Rachel. "YOU DID WHAT!" Rachel exclaimed furiously. "Oh, come on Rachel, please?!" Shadow begged reassuringly to his big sister. "Oh, okay but, I'll miss you!" Rachel finally said in reluctent agreement. "Thanks Sis,  
I'll call you every night to give you the day's report to keep you updated." Shadow said happily and reassuringly.

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 2

We're Starting In Shelby's POV

I saw Amethyst as I was walking to my first class of the day so, I walked over to her. "Oh hey Shelby, did you sleep well?" Amethyst asked me once she saw me. "Sure did Amethyst well, see you at lunch." I said in reply, for I didn't want to be late to class. "Yep see you there bye Shelby." Amethyst said as we waved each other goodbye.

Then I continued to walk to class hastily. "Oh man, I hope I won't be, uhhh!" I said right as I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry." I heard a very fimilar male voice. "Oh, it's okayyyyy." I said before losing my words as I saw that it was Prince Shadow of the demaonatas! "Umm are you sure you're okay?" Shadow asked me with confusion "Oh, sorry but, it's just I can't believe you're here too Shadow!" I said not being able to hide my excitment. "How do you know my name?" Shadow asked me with surpirse on his face. "I'm a fan, look I'll explain it better a little later." I said remembering I had a class to get to. "Wait What's you're name?" Shadow asked me quickly. "Oh right, I'm Shelby, oh I can't wait to tell Amethyst!" said excitedly. "No don't. uh what I mean by that, is I want it to be a surprise." Shadow said hastily. "Oh don't worry, I won't spoil it." I said reassuringly. "Thanks Shelby." Shadow said right before I was out of ear shot.

Later, at lunch I had just sat down as I saw Amethyst with her tray of food. "Hey Amethyst, over here." I said to get her attention. "Hi Shelby so, how was class today?" Amethyst asked me as she put the powder on her food. "Boring but I'll live." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Me to and uh" Amethyst started to say when Shadow walked up to us. "Um excuse me but, can I sit with you Amethyst?" Shadow asked Amethyst shyly. "Sure but, how do...you know... wait a mintue...SHADOW!" Amethyst exclaimed with full happiness! "Surprise Amethyst!" Shadow said happily. "Oh Shadow I missed you so much!" Amethyst cried joyfully. "I missed you too Amethyst!" Shadow cried as well. "You see Shadow, I told you I wouldn't ruin your surpirsing big entrence!" I said to Shadow playfully. "I see you two have already met." Amethyst said observantly. "We sure did." I said happily. "So, Shadow how did you?" Amethyst asked Shadow unable to completely ask the question fully. "I convinced then to, so we could be together, I can keep an eye on you on your Dad's behalf, and be here to help you if, well you know." Shadow explained sweetly. "Aww, really, I love so much Shadow!" Amethyst said lovingly pleased.  
"I love you too Amethsyt!" Shadow said in return.

Then they kissed each other lovingly and passionately. "Aww, how romantic!" I said like a total book warm! "So how do you know about us?" Shadow asked me suspiciously. "Oh yeah, we'll fill you in on everything to you, so Shelby can we go to your dorm for that?" Amethsyt said to answer him. "Sure that will be awseome!" I exclaimed like a fan girl again. "Great, so how are you doing class Amethyst?" Shadow asked curiously. "Boring but, at least I have you guys."  
Amethyst replied.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

Just then, my phone began to ring. "Oh I've got to take this I'll be right back." I told Shelby and Shadow right before looking for a good private spot where nobody could hear my phone conversation at all. Once I did, ran over to it and answered it. "Hi Master, how are you doing?" Kierra asked me! "Great I just made a new friend yesterday, her name is shelby and she's a fan!" I told Kierra happily. "Really but, how?" Kierra asked me fearfully. "The internet."  
I answered simply. "I don't understand." Kierra said sounding even more confused. "I'll explain when I come for spring break." I told her as to keep her calm her down. "Aright if you say so, Master." Kierra said in defeat. "So, How are you doing?" I asked Kirra nervously. "I miss you we all do." Kierra replied sadly. "Me too I love all so much, bye." I said lovingly. "Bye Master." Kierra said and then we hung up.

We're Now In Narrator's POV

At the base right after Kierra hung up the phone, Kierra turned and looked up at Zim. "So, what did she say?" Zim asked Kierra asked frantically. "She's fine and she's made a new friend named Shelby." Kierra replied reassuringly. "Wonderful, I just hope Amethyst is very careful around Shelby." Zim said worriedly. "Well actually, Shelby is a fan!" Kierra quickly told Zim to ease him. "Well then, let's hope she can keep such a secret." Zim said, still unconvinced. "Totally agree Zim." Kierra said to second that.

Back at the school, Amethyst and Shadow have just arrived at Shelby's dorm. "Oh hi Amethyst and Shadow, welcome to my dorm." Shelby exclaimed as she allowed Amethyst and Shadow to walk into Shelby's dorm. "Not bad so, you chose a private dorm too huh?" Amethyst said and asked as she looked around the dorm. "Thanks, and yeah, I love a place where I can sing and nobody can stop me and to have all that complete privacy that comes with it!" Shelby explained in her reply happily. "Cool!" Amesthyst said in agreement. "Oh man Shadow, you look so cool without your disguise in person!" Shelby said as she watched Shadow removed his disguise. "Oh really, thanks Shelby." Shadow said in a grateful response. "So, why don't you fill Shadow in with what you told me last night?" Amethyst suggested nicely. "Oh, right." Shelby said and then she went to tell Shadow everything.

Several minutes later, Shelby was done. "And that's how I'm your biggest fan and I mean all of you including your loved ones back at home." Shelby said to officially conclude her recap. "Wow you really are our biggest fan!" Shadow exclaimed out of his impressed shock. "I know, I wasn't kidding, and I told ya heh, heh!" Shelby said playfully.

Later that night in Shadow's dorm, Shadow was contacting Rachel. "So, how did it go Shadow?" Rachel asked at the very first moment she could start to both see and speak to Shadow on their trasmission communicators. "It went perfectly fine, great even anyways, Amethyst and I have a new friend, her name is Shelby, and she's, and I'm not joking nor kidding when I say this, literally our biggest fan including all of you back home!" Shadow replied very joyfully.  
"Wow, are you sure she won't slip up and tell everyone about you two by accident at least?" Rachel asked cautiously. "I'm completely sure, she was able to keep my arrival a surprise a secret, and with her being such a fan girl that's a good sign, as well as I could tell it takes a true friend to do that!"  
Shadow said to defend and stand up for Shelby. "Good sorry, I just wanted to make sure." Rachel said apologetically. "No it's okay, I completely understand were it's coming from, well I have to get some rest for tomorrow bye Sis." Shadow said lovingly. "Alright, bye and sweet dreams Bro." Rachel said in turn.

Meanwhile, with Amethyst, she was settling into her bed. "Wow I'm so going to survive this! Now that I have Shelby and Shadow humm, I wonder else might happen (yawn)! Wow I'm beat." Amethyst said right before she fell asleep.

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Spring Break Part 1

We're Starting in The Narrator's POV

Two weeks later, Amethyst, Shelby and Shadow were about to board the private jet. "Man guys, time went by really fast!" Amethyst said relieved to be going home for her first visit! "I'm happy it did, I couldn't wait for this!" Shelby said excitedly to meet the other Invader Zim characters! "Well it's time to board the private jet so let's hurry!" Shadow exclaimed happily and they then boarded the private jet.

Ten minutes later, the jet had just finished taking off. "Oh man, I'll never get tired of private jets!" Shelby exclaimed pleasently. "Really, not that I am but, you have been here longer then either of us have so that's good to know." Amethyst said in surprise. "We're glade you came with us for you break Shelby." Shadow said sweetly. "Me too Shadow, this is a dream come true for me but it already was happening when, I met you Amethyst and then you Shadow! I can't wait to meet the others!" Shelby said in agreement. "I can't wait for them to meet you as well, you're going to love you, I just know it!" Amethyst said as to reassure Shelby out of any nervousness she might be hinding.

One hour later, the private jet began it's decent. "Well, we're practically here." Amethyst said happily. "Wow really, this is going to be it oh, I'm so nearvousitum!" Shelby exclaimed while doing a Pinkie Pie impression! "Ooh, you love My Little Pony Friendship is Magic too?!" Amethyst asked excitedly!  
"Oh yeah I'm a passionate fan!" Shelby replied happily that she and Amethyst had ANOTHER thing in common!

Then they left the private jet. "Well Shelby, please follow us to Zim's base." Shadow said happily as he and Amethyst began to lead the way for Shelby.  
"Wow well here goes nothing." Shelby said as they drew very close to Zim's base. Then they arrived and Amethyst knocked on the door.

Meanwhile with Zim, he was on the couch still crying that Amethyst was so far away from him. "Oh Amethyst why?" Zim screamed however, that's when he heard someone knock on the door! "Coming." Zim said as he made his way towards the door. And as soon as he opened the door, someone hugged him immediatly making his balance start to stumble for a moment! And then he saw it was Amethyst! "Hi Dad I misssed you so much!" Amethyst Screamed in happy tears! "Oh, I missed you so much too Amethyst." Zim said in return as tears of joy fell from his eyes too and as they continued to hugged each other.

Then Zim noticed the human girl in the doorway. "Who is this Amethyst?" Zim asked with confusion. "Hi I'm Shelby it's a huge honor to meet you Zim." Shelby said as casually as possible. "It's nice to meet you too Shelby, but how do you know about us when nobody else did?" Zim asked suspiciously. "Oh I can explain that." Shelby replied with a smile on her face so they all sat down as Shelby explained everything. "Wow that's so cool we're famous!" Zim said with happiness.

Then they all laughed happily. "So, what should we do first?" Amethyst asked Zim curiously. "Humm..I say we have a party in my space station!" Zim proposed happily. "That sounds AWESOME!" Shelby exclaimed in her excitement! "And we can introduce you to The Tallest and The Wisest." Zim added as the idea came to his head. "Really wow sweet, let's do this!" Shelby said as she was getting more pumped by the minute.

Twenty minutes later, Zim, Amethyst, Shadow, Shelby, and all of the rest of the Invader Zim gang were in Zim's Space Station. "I'm glad you all could come everyone now,...LET'S PARTY!" Zim said to officially get this party started. Amethyst then walked up to The Tallest and The Wisest as she saw them coming in. "We got your invitation Zim!" Tallest Red told Zim happily. "Greetings my Tallest and my Wisest, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Amethyst said happily but also still, formally.

This intregued them, espeically The Wisest. "Oh really now, then lead the way Amethsyt." The Wisest said with full interest as then, Amethyst led them over to Shelby. "This is my new friend I met on my first day of Private School." Amethyst said happily. "Hi, my name is Shelby and it's an honor to meet you all." Shelby said with the upt most respeect.

Then The Wisest got a very friendly smile on her face. "Hello Shelby, it's nice to meet you too." The Wiset said very kindly after seeing just how respectful this human was to her and both of The Tallest, for that matter. "Wait just a second there, Shelby did you just say you're a friend from THAT Private School?!" Tallest Purple question of Shelby suspiciously and with even a littel fearful tone in his voice as well. And this made Shelby very nervous with him being suspicious of her about that detail. "Uh, um well yeah, that's exactly what I said." Shelby said carefully not knowing where this was going.

This made Tallest Purple's suspicions grow and rised suspicions of Shelby for Tallest Red now! "Then how can we trust you? because Master Hoo-lan explained everything that was important to know about your school when he notified us that Amethyst was going to a private school." Tallest Red asked fearfully but still with an intimedatingly strong suspicious tone and with the suspicion showing on his face as well! This caused Shelby to sweat a little.

Then Shelby to a deep breathe and this gave her determination to reassure them. "I'm all your biggest fan and I can keep a secret." Shelby told them firmly. "But how is that even possible?" Tallest Purple asked fearfully with shock. Then Shelby explained everything. And to the annoyance of Shelby, for the FOURTH time!

Then once Shelby was finished, The Wisest, and both of The Tallest had their jaws dropped in amazment. "Wow that's neat!" Was all Tallest Red could say in reaction to that. Then the five of them laughed happily. Then Shelby, Amethyst, and Shadow, spent the rest of the party introducing, meeting, and talking to all of Amethyst and Shadow's friends and family.

After the party, everyone said goodbye to Shelby and went back home! "Well Shelby, let me show you to the guest room." Zim told Shelby once the six of them arrived back at the base. "Thanks Zim, that party was so fun that, it tired me out!" Shelby said gratefully and admitted sheepishly. "Well here is where you'll be staying." Zim said as they both entered the room. "Wow it's perfect, Thank you Zim!" Shelby said happily. "You're welcome Shelby well, goodnight." Zim said like a gentleman. "Goodnight Zim." Shelby said tiredly as she got her PJ's out of her small suitecase.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Hey guys I decided to make spring break a two parter!  



	5. Chapter 5

Spring Break Part Two

We're Starting in Shelby's POV

The next morning, the bright light of the sun woke me up right away so I got ready for the day and headed to the living room, where I found Zim, Amethyst,  
and their robots. "Good morning guys, I slept like a rock." I said as I walked in. "Good morning Shelby and that's funny because, that's how I slept too!"  
Amethyst said happily. "Well ladies, what should we do to day?" Zim asked us happily as we ate gir's delisous breafast. "Oh I know, well there's that karaoke place just around the corner, we can go there." Amethyst suggested happily. "Oh great idea!" Zim said in agreement. "Yeah totally, that'll be super fun!" I exclaimed happily. "Well I'll go get our friends and meet you and Dad there." Amethyst Said once she was done eating. "Okay Bye and see you there."  
I said as I waved her goodbye as she was putting on her original disguise, and walked out the front door.

Twenty minutes later, we were all at the karaoke place. "Hey guys, glad you could make it so, who wants to go first?" Zim asked curiously. "Oh how about we have the girls go first and then the guys go after them." Amethyst suggested confedantly at her own ingienus idea! "Great let's do it." Zim said in agreement.

Then Amethyst raised her hand. "I'll go first!" Amethyst said as she was already walking up to the stage. "And I'll be singing, Reflection from Mulan." Amethsyt said before the song began.

Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride,  
or a perfect Daughter,  
can it be that I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see that if I were to truly be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see staring right back at me why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide who I am,  
though I tried,  
when will my reflection show who I am inside!

when will my reflection Show who I am, inside.

Once Amethyst finished the song, we all cheered excitedly as she bowed and came down from the stage. "I'll go next!" Julie said and she walked up to the stage. "And I'll be Singing, Emma's Theme from Once Upon A Time." Julie said before the next song began.

(the humming)  
Once I lived in darkness out there on my own left to face the world alone.

Everything seemed hopeless no chance to break free, couldn't hear the song,  
INSIIIDE OOOF MEEE!

Once upon a time,  
song inspired them: be brave they gave me up because it was as my fate to save the world from your dark magic and the wicked things you do they placed a song inside my heart more powerful than,  
you!

All the years of running,  
no,  
not anymore,  
I know what I'm living for.

I'm no longer searching,  
turns out all along,  
that the answer was inside me with a SOOOOOOOONG!

Once again everyone cheered as Julie bowed and came down from the stage. "It's my turn!" Tak said bluntly as she walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing,  
The Hanging Tree from The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1." Tak told us before her song began.

Are you, are you Coming to the tree They strung up a man They say who murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where dead man called out For his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run So we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of hope Side by side with me Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run So we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man They say who murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where dead man called out For his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree

Once we were done cheering, Rachel was the next one on stage. "I'll be singing The Swan Song by Within Temptation." Rachel explained.

Winter has come for me,  
can't carry on the chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone I'll spread my wings one more time!

Is it a dream all the ones I have loved calling out my name?

The sun warms my face all the days of my life,  
I see them passing me by.

In my heart I know I can let go In the end I will find some peace inside new wings are growing tonight!

Is it a dream all the ones I have loved calling out my name?

The sun warms my face all the days of my life,  
I see them passing me by.

As I am soaring I'm one with the wind I am longing to see you it's been so long,  
we'll be together again!

Is it a dream all the ones I have loved calling out my name?

The sun warms my face all the days of my life,  
I see them passing me by.

Then Kierra walks up to the stage. "I'll be singing, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson." Kierra told us.

Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Dreamin' of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray

Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I pray I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway

Want to feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean Get on board a fast train Travel on a jet plane Faraway And breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I love I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging 'round revolvin' doors Maybe I don't know where they take me But gotta keep movin' on Movin' on Fly away Breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Breakaway Breakaway

Then Mimi walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing I will survive by Gloria Gaynor." Mimi told us once she was on stage.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong And I grew strong And I learned how to get along And so you're back From outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive, hey, hey

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high and you see me Somebody new I'm not that chained-up little person and still in love with you And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive Oh Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive I will survive

Then Diva walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing, Poison by Groove Coverage." Diva said.

Your cruel device Your blood, like ice One look could kill My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop I want to kiss you but I want it too much I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot Your web, I'm caught Your skin, so wet Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Run deep inside my veins Its burning deep inside my veins One look could kill My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop I want to kiss you but I want it too much I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains Poison

I want to love you but I better not touch I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop I want to kiss you but I want it too much I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains Poison

Then Saphire walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing; Us Against The World by Play." Saphire said

There is no one else that I can say this to And there is nothing better than to talk to you If you have a problem I'll be here for you 'Cause girl you always know that Its Us Against The World

I met someone the other night Someone I really started to like How will I know if it's right for me I wonder if we are meant to be Don't start to like him too much too soon

There is no one else that I can say this to And there is nothing better than to talk to you If you have a problem I'll be here for you 'Cause girl you always know that Its Us Against The World

You know that boy I started to see He thinks he can have it all for free I wonder if he's the one for me I try to talk to myself into see Don't start to like him too much too soon

There is no one else that I can say this to And there is nothin better than to talk to you If you have a problem I'll be here for you 'Cause girl you always know that Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to And there is nothing better than to talk to you If you have a problem I'll be here for you 'Cause girl you always know that Its Us Against The World

Whenever you're near there is no fear Feels like there's nothing I can't do You make me feel strong 'Cause its here with you that I belong

There is no one else that I can say this to And there is nothing better than to talk to you If you have a problem I'll be here for you 'Cause girl you always know that

There ain't nobody else but you That makes me feel the way that i do There ain't nobody else but you

There is no one else that I can say this to And there is nothing better than to talk to you If you have a problem I'll be here for you 'Cause girl you always know that Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to And there is nothing better than to talk to you If you have a problem I'll be here for you 'Cause girl you always know that Its Us Against The World...

Then Gretchen walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing Sally's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas." Gretchen said.

I sense there's somthing in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand and though I'd like to stand by him can't shake this feeling that have the worst is just around the bend and does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me I think it's not to be.

What will become of my dear friend where will his actions lead us then although I'd like to join the crowd in they're inthusiastic cloud try as I may it doesn't last and will we ever end up together no I think not It's never to be come for I am not the one.

Then Paige walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing Even in Death by Evanescence." Paige said.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love They don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on And I can't love you, anymore than I do

Instrumental section

I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on And I can't love you, anymore than I do

Then Shelby walked up to the stage. "I'll be singing Lullaby For A Princess by Ponyphonic." Shelby said happily.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind how can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep Till your tired eyes and my lullabies Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a pony who shone like the sun Look out on her kingdom and sigh She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory That long was the shadow she cast Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Luna, you're loved so much more than you know Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that pony take notice that others Did not give her sister her due And neither had she loved her as she deserved She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish pony did nothing to stop The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Luna, you're loved so much more than you know May troubles be far from your mind And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never imagined I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters Swiftly pass, I pray I love you; I miss you All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of moonlight And know not of sadness, pain, or care And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there Sleep...

To Be Continued

Author's Note: I put the lyrics for those who want to learn or just sing along the songs I chose for the characters to sing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Break Part Three: Karaoke Party Part Two

Now it was the guys turn. The first one up was Zim. "I'll be singing, Remember me from Coco." Zim said proudly and that made me excited.

Remember me though I have to say goodbye.  
Remember me don't let it make you cry.

For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart,  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.

Remember me though I have to travel far Remember me each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I am with you the only way that I can be until you're in my arms again

Remember...me.

The second to go up was Shadow. "I'll be singing, You Can't Take me From Spirit: Stallion of The Cimeron." Shadow said.

You can't take me, yeah

Got to fight another fight I gotta run another night Get it out, check it out I'm on my way and I don't feel right I gotta get me back I can't be beat and that's a fact It's OK, I'll find a way You ain't gonna take me down, no way

Yeah

Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it Don't push me, I'll fight it Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no You can't take me, I'm free

Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be I gotta fight another fight I gotta fight with all my might I'm getting out, so check it out You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out

Oh, come on!

Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it Don't push me, I'll fight it Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no You can't take me, I'm free Oh yeah, I'm free

The third one to go up was Gir. "I'll be Singing the male Verison of Captive from Princess Trixie Sparkle." Gir said.

First things first It s time to say what s been inside my head My friends were my end Not something you can mend

Oooh

Not something you mend

Oooh

Second things second After you're mistake that caused him to flee You were lonely so you decided to drag me

Oooh

You dragged me down

Oooh

I was broken Kept me in that cage All I did was study be a buddy, but I ended up being an understudy Tried to live to your expectations I but wasn t enough for your foundations I was only following your lead Hey You teared me down and I became your captive Never acted Hey Like a slave until the chains were active That s your tactic

Heyyyy With your lies that you say I guess there wasn t a better WAY You teared me down and I became your captive Your Captive

Third Thirds third, I wish I could speak to my love above But that's impossible Cause of what you're capable of

Oooh

You're capable of

Oooh

Watched my Dad call out To the air expecting Somepony to care He forced me to grow up I ll never be normal, quarrel after quarrel I m always gonna be a freak With no cutiemark to speak Screaming, Trapped inside my own walls With nopony to CALL

You teared me down and I became you're captive Never acted Hey Like a slave until the chains were active That s your tactic

Heyyyy We only became your prey I guess there wasn t a better WAY You teared me down and I became your captive Your Captive

Last things last Is was made me lose my trust in you You banished me, Even when I cried out You flew

Oooh

Oooh You flew Who Knew?

Oooh

And you never did anything Clawing and Panicking The darkness, You're Heartless Not harmless I was abandoned Rebranded

Hey You teared me down and I became your captive Never acted Hey Like a slave until the chains were active That s your tactic

Heyyyy Are you proud of what you gave?  
I guess there wasn t a better WAY You teared me down and I became your captive Your captive

The Fourth one up was Max. "I'll be singing, I'm The Friend That You Need From MLP The Movie 2017." Max said.

This town is not a nice place For little fillies all alone There are lots of twists and corners That could lead to the unknown Let me guide your way And I'll be sure to help you through You could really use a friend out here And luckily for you...

I'm the friend that you need When you're lost and don't know what to do I'm your pal, your amigo Useful and resourceful, too And my help, you'll concede Is a plus guaranteed You can call and I'll come running Just follow my lead 'Cause I'm the friend you need!

He's a friend Quite a friend!  
He's a friend indeed!

You need a bud to spot the danger A pal to stop the creep A chum and not a stranger to assist You need a bro who is cunning That can help you take the leap A friend who knows what's lying in the mist

Don't fear these darkened alleys They're scary, yes, I know Why, you could use a friend To protect you wherever you go And such a dazzling beauty Covered in dirt and muck But now your fate is changing Now you are in luck

'Cause I'm the friend that you need When you're lost and don't know what to do I'm your pal, your amigo Lookin' out for friends like you And my help, you'll concede Is a plus guaranteed Just call and I'll come running We'll say it's agreed...

'Cause I'm the friend you need!

He's a friend Rarity: Quite a friend!  
He's a friend indeed!

The Fith one up was Jason. "I'll be singing; I'm Still Here By John Rzeznik." Jason said.

I am a question to the world not and answer to be Heard or a moment that's held in your arms and what do you think you'd ever say I won't listen anyway you don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be and what do you think you'd understand I'm a boy no, I'm a man You can't take me and throw me away And how can you learn what's never shown Yeah you stand here on your own They don't know me Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel We want to hold on and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They don't know me Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see All you wanted I could be Now you know me and I'm not afraid And I wanna tell you who I am Can you help me be a man They can't break me As long as I know who I am

They can't see me But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be Cause I'm not what they see Yeah, the world is still sleeping While I keep on dreaming for me And their words are just whispers and lies That I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel We want to hold on and feel I belong And how can they say I'll never change They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now Cause I'm still here

I'm the one Cause I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here

And last but not least the Sixth one up was Will. "I'll be singing; Let Me Make You Proud and the reprise from Tangled The Series." Will said.

Maybe I make things a mess And maybe you're right to have doubts in me Maybe, but nevertheless If you for once could just trust me

Just this once let me come through for you The way that you want me to

Let me make you proud Let me show you the best in me Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall

And when I return And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all

Sure, I've made lots of mistakes I know that I've disappointed you Still, though, whatever it takes I'm gonna fix it, just watch me

Just you wait, I'll make it up to you If it's the last thing I ever do

I will make you proud I will make you have faith in me I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past

I will save the day And come back here triumphantly 'Cause I long for that look of surprise when you see your son rising at last The pride in your eyes when you see your son rising at last

Instermental break

I will make you proud Get the answers and set you free Don't you worry, whatever it might take, I'm finding a way

And I swear right now That no matter what comes of me Anybody who stands or has stood in my path, they are going to pay They...will...pay

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Once everyone was finished cheering, Will walked down and off the stage. "Well That was fun however, it's getting late so, let's go home." Zim announced tiredly but, still happily. "Aright, I love singing and all but, it can sometimes tire me out too." Amethyst said as we left the Karaoke building. "I know that feeling when I did those concerts in my old high school before I moved into my dorm at The Private School." Shelby explained in agreement.  
S This impressed Amethyst greatly. "Wow that's cool!" Amethyst exclaimed happily. "Yeah but when it comes to the fact that I had to stand like that, all the nerves that causes you to itch, go haywire!" Shelby said to further explain what she meant as she rolled her eyes from annoyance that came with looking back on it. "Wow that sounds like a pain!" Amethyst exclaimed as she was feeling the same annoyance in full agreement and as they were entering Zim's Base.  
"Well goodnight all of you." Zim said and they all split off to the bedrooms. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Return to the Private School

We're Starting in The Narratior's POV

Spring Break has finally come to end and everyone is now at the gate that will lead to Amethyst, Shadow, and Shelby's private jet also, Zim was tearfully hugging Amethyst neither of them wanting to let go of each other at first. "Don't worry Dad I'll be back soon." Amethyst said as to reassure her Father,  
but even with the smile on her face, she was sitll sheading tears. "I know, but I'll still miss you like crazy!" Zim said feeling the bitter-sweetness that everyone else had as well.

Then Shelby walked up to the new friends she made on this vacation happily. "Well, it was a huge honor to meet you all, this has been the best week of my week of my life!" Shelby excliamed gratefully. "You too and I'm glad to hear that." Zim replied happily.

The next day Amethyst, Shadow, and Shelby, were eating lunch together have a great time in a fun conversation smiling and laughing together, when everyone heard the P.A. system was activated. "Amethyst Come to my office immediately, and bring Shelby and Shadow with you." The Headmaster reguested of the three through the P.A. system and he didn't sound happy at all! "Oh boy, The Headmaster doesn't sound happy at all, I hope this isn't as bad as it seems it's going to be!" Amethyst said nervously and even gulping from it, Shelby and Shadow in turn nodded in agreement as they headed to The Headmaster's office. "Oh good you're all here now, let's get down to business shall we." The Headmaster told us, once we were comfortably seated in his office.

Meanwhile at Zim's base, Zim was pacing full of worry in fact, even more worried, than before Spring Break and Kierra was watching him as she was sitting on the couch. "Oh Kierra, and her friends are in danger I can feel it!" Zim said very fearfully! "Hey I have an idea Zim, I'll go check on them okay?" Kierra said optimistically. "Okay go ahead Kierra, but just please be careful." Zim Said sadly in agreement as he finally sat down on the couch.  
"Don't worry I will." Kierra reassured Zim as she put on her cat suit.

Back at The Private School, Amethyst, Shadow, and Shelby were tensely sitting in The Headmaster's Office. "So why did you requested us to come to your office?" Amethyst asked carefully and respectfully. "Well Amethyst, I can't believe you and Shadow were kissing passionate let alone at all, on campus!"  
The Headmaster explained furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was against the rules however, I love Shadow very much." Amethyst explained to The Headmaster, apologetically and devensively.

Then The Headmaster got a very dark, cold, and intimmidating demeaner and look on his face. "It's too late for that, and all three of you will be punished!" The Headmaster exlaimed angrily! "Wait why is Shelby being punished, she did nothing wrong!" Amethyst demanded of The Headmaster in fearfully,  
angerd confusion, out of concerned for her friend. "Shelby's in trouble and going to be punished because, she didn't report you like she should have done in the first place!" The Headmaster explained while staring shamefully disappointed at Shelby. "What are you to do exactly?" Amethyst asked fearfully.

And then The Headmaster went and sat down of his desk and then caused a hidden large red button to reveal itself on his desk. "Oh, just THIS!" The Headmaster exlcaimed as he pushed the large red button! Then it impossibly c auses a dimentional portal to appear and the floor that was on the far left side of both the desk and chairs that the four of them were all sitting in! The portal was almost like a vortex or even a black hole that had a powerful gravitational pull, which was now pulling Amethyst into it!

This was happening so fast that neither Shadow nor Shelby, could grab onto Amethyst's hands as an effort to pull her away from the gravitational pull!  
"AAAAHHHH!" Amethyst yelped out as this was happening! "NOOO AMETHYST!" Shadow screamed in absolute horror, fear, anger, and pain as he watched helplessly as Amethyst was literally being dragged away from him! "AMETHYST NOO!" Shelby said in a blood-curtalling-scream-like tone as the coolest friend she had the pleasure of meeting, was being taken away from her!

Then Amethyst disappeared into the portal and then the portal closed/disappered itself and finally, turned back to Shadow and Shelby. "As for you Shadow,  
get out of here and never return!" The Headmaster demanded visously towards Shadow and this angered Shadow so much, that it was to the point of setting Shadow off past the boiling point! "NO NOT WITHOUT AMETHYST!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared down The Headmaster!

The Headmaster then, went into a deviously evil thinking position but all while he was still looking down at Shadow! "Well, I was planning a severe punishment for Shelby!" The Headmaster said darkly. "No don't do that please!" Shadow begged and pleaded, not want such a kind friend of his, to harmed because he was resistant. "I won't even punish her at all but, only if you leave right now and never come back!" The Headmaster said darkly! "Fine I'm out of here, once I get my stuff of course, but I'm still leaving, I can promise you that!" Shadow exlcaimed in angered and reluctant defeat as he ran to his dorm to collect his stuff!

Meanwhile right outside the window of The Headmaster's Office right after that, Kierra was stealthfully watching the whole thing! "NO, I've got to tell Zim!" Kierra exclaimed frantically as she began to panic about; what kind of world could have her wonderful master ended in! "Kierra is that you, wait for me?!" Shadow exclaimed as he was leaving the building and saw her as just now, it was the same case for Kierra too. "Yes it is me and of course Shadow, now come on we have to hurry!" Kierra said as they both began there way home.

They were carefully now flying in the air heading back to Zim's base as quickly as possible. "So, what were you doing at The Private School anyway?" Shadow asked after ten minutes of flying. "Zim could feel you three were in danger so, I came to investigate." Kierra explained in response. "Well when we come back, and if we'll have to force him to bring Amethyst back, we have to smart about it." Shadow explained very seriously. "I kind of understand but still why?" Kierra asked feeling just a bit confused. "Shelby will be severaly punished if I ever come back to The Private School!" Shadow exclaimed fearfully and seriously. "Oh my, let's get FULLY prepared to save them then.

To Be Continued in the next Book "Amethyst Meets ?" And sorry about that NOW this story is complete.


End file.
